Sheldon Cooper works with Lisa Loud
by burtonfan422
Summary: Cal Tech has assigned Sheldon to do some research with a scientist from Royal Woods, Michigan on the belief that the two of them would get along and work well together. But when Sheldon does meet the mysterious scientist, she's not quite what she expected.
1. Lisa and Leni arrive

Leonard and Penny were watching 'Zootopia' in their living room, it was just one of those films they easily agreed upon. Suddenly, Sheldon and Amy came into their apartment.

"You will never guess what happened!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"You two are adopting a cat," guessed Penny as she paused the movie.

"Nope, guess again," answered Sheldon with a disapproving look.

"You're adopting a Chinese child?" asked Leonard with a bit of a sarcastic smile.

"Well, we're definitely not doing that, just tell them Sheldon," said Amy.

"Very well, Cal Tech is sending a well-esteemed scientist from a small town called Royal Woods, Michigan to do some research here, and they asked if I'd be willing to work with her," said Sheldon.

"Are they trying to punish the scientist for some reason?" asked Leonard with a laugh.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh. Did I use sarcasm correctly?"

"Yes Sheldon, sweetie you did. I obviously wouldn't know her, but what's the scientist's name?" asked Penny curiously.

"Well, her name is Lisa Loud. I've read some of her research and I must say, it's beyond brilliant! But for some reason, they didn't give me a photo of her. They just said we might get along well," said Sheldon, a bit of intrigue on his face.

Three days later, Sheldon and Penny were at the airport holding a sign that read ' **DR. LISA LOUD** ' on it. They looked at all the people coming through, trying to guess who their mysterious guest was.

"Penny I just want to say thank you for agreeing to drive me here, and for agreeing to meet Dr. Loud. Considering that is what you're supposed to do in this type of situation," said Sheldon.

"Hey no problem. That's just what being a neighbor means, when you happen to be that neighbor," said Penny, she was used to having to drive Sheldon places. She then looked ahead at two girls, one was about four wearing oversized glassed and a green sweatshirt with messy, brown hair. The other looked around sixteen wearing a light green blouse, sunglasses perched on her head and well-combed blonde hair. She noticed they were both wearing 'Unaccompanied Minor' badges.

"Oh, look Sheldon, those two must be sisters," Penny pointed them out.

"Right, y'know if I had ever traveled like that when I was a kid, there's a good chance my mother would've left me at the airport with a prayer and might've had to be dragged off by my father while she would keep trying to hug me. Glad I never had to do that," replied Sheldon.

"I don't think my parents would've been keen on trusting me traveling by myself when I was a teenager," laughed Penny. That's when they noticed that both girls were walking right towards them with two large suitcases.

"Oh my gosh, that blouse you're wearing is totes adorbes!" the tall blonde told Penny.

"Well, thank you, I like yours too. So, are you two meeting some family here?" Penny responded, trying very hard to sound polite.

"No, not exactly," the blonde replied.

"Ah, sho you musht be Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I've read about your work on dark matter and I must say that's amazing! I'm Lisa Loud. Thish ish my older shishter Leni who volunteered to be my chaperone, against my better judgement," the four-year-old finally said. Sheldon and Penny were surprised! To say nothing of the fact that they didn't hide it, they dropped the sign they were holding.

"Oh here, let me get that for you. I just couldn't turn down the chance of seeing sunny California!" said Leni as she picked up the sign.

"So, you're the one who did all that revolutionary research on how fungi and molds develop quicker in an overcrowded home?" asked Sheldon.

"Among other thingsh. With what I have to work with, it wasn't difficult," replied Lisa as she adjusted her glasses.

"OMG! I'm so gonna do a selfie with all of us!" said Leni who quickly lifted Lisa up with one arm and took a selfie with their new friends. Penny at least smiled but Sheldon just looked nervous.

"Well, let's not hang out at the airport all day, shall we go?" asked Penny. Everyone agreed, and Penny took both of the girl's suitcases, knowing Sheldon would just complain about the weight.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the cut off age for those 'unaccompanied minor' buttons? I didn't realize they gave them to sixteen-year-old's," asked Penny.

"Believe me, it was a lot shafer to have Leni wear one. I jusht wore mine becaushe I wuz required to. Note to shelf, musht thank Cal Tech for paying for both ticketsh," replied Lisa.


	2. Skype Session

That evening, everyone was gathered at Leonard and Penny's apartment for Chinese food. Lisa and Leni felt as though they were having the time of their lives at dinner, sitting around eating food straight out of the boxes. Howard and Bernadette were sadly not there, as they didn't feel like bringing two babies to a place where they would potentially be a lot of noise.

"Aw, but I love babies," Leni had complained.

"Don't worry, we'll take both of you to meet all four of them while you're here and you can have fun with the kids then," Leonard had told them. He was also very surprised that the scientist the university had called over here was a four-year-old girl. It had been agreed that Lisa could stay at Sheldon & Amy's apartment, and Leni could stay at Leonard and Penny's.

"So, tell us a bit about yourselves, Leni, are you a science geek as well?" asked Penny.

"Hardly! I wouldn't trusht her with any of my chemicalsh!" Lisa laughed.

"I prefer making clothes, and honestly, I don't understand any of the words in the books Lisa uses," replied Leni. She stuffed some more kung pao chicken in her mouth.

"This is really good stuff! At our place, we don't get to do a lot of take out. Then again, our dad is a chef so he normally prefers to cook a lot of our meals," she said.

"So, your dad's a chef? Get me in contact with him, maybe we can swap recipes," said Raj.

"Oh boy, I can easily see where this is going, how about your mom? Does she work? Or is she a stay-at-home mom?" asked Leonard.

"Dentisht assishtant. When she's not working on her novel," replied Lisa.

"That's a pretty important job right there. Now, I couldn't help but notice the obvious age gap between the two of you. Did your parents take a major break in having kids, or do you have other siblings? Then again, you must have other siblings, otherwise your parents would probably be here as well," said Sheldon. Leni and Lisa laughed.

"You better believe we have other siblings!" replied Leni.

"Hope you don't mind, I planned a Skype talk with our family. You'll get to talk to them shortly!" replied Lisa as she had some beef lo mein. Leni looked at some of Leonard's posters.

"Our brother Lincoln would get along with you perfectly, he likes a lot of these science fiction and superhero characters," she said.

"How old is he?" asked Amy.

"Eleven," Leni and Lisa replied simultaneously. Then, some kind of buzzing sound went off, and Leni pulled out her phone.

"Oh goody! Our whole family is ready for the Skype! Could we borrow a laptop?" exclaimed Leni. Leonard grabbed his laptop, logged into his Skype account, and after getting the proper address from Leni, they found themselves looking at a group of nine kids ranging in ages from one to seventeen. They all had either blonde of brunette hair. Except one girl whose black hair covered her eyes and the only boy had white hair.

"Hey dudes! Mom and Dad are in the kitchen, they'll be in shortly! How's sunny California?" asked a teenage girl wearing purple clothing, short hair and paper clip earrings.

"It'sh excellent! These are the people who've agreed to hosht us! Dr. Sheldon Cooper, his fiancé Dr. Amy Fowler, Dr. Rajesh Koothrapalli, Dr. Leonard Hofshtedder and his wife Penny!" exclaimed an excited Lisa. The Californians were then introduced to Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and baby Lily. Then the parents Lynn Sr. and Rita came in.

"Now you better make sure our children are alright. Thanks again for letting them stay with you!" said Rita.

"I grew up in Texas, we care about hospitality!" said Sheldon.

"Hey! You've got the Green Lantern symbol on your shirt!" Lincoln exclaimed. Sheldon smiled and pointed at the symbol proudly and then he, Leonard, Raj, and Lincoln chanted the Green Lantern oath together.

"In brightest day,

In blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight,

May all who worship evil's might,

Beware my power

Green Lantern's light!"

"Nerds," said Lynn in a rather flat voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, I've had to get used to it living here," Penny told her.

"So, Mr. Loud, your daughters here tell me you're a professional chef. I consider myself an excellent cook myself. Maybe if we could exchange contact information, maybe we could swap recipes sometime?" asked Raj.

"Buddy, I would like that very much," Lynn Sr. answered.

"It'll be an _eggs_ change! Get it?!" joked Luan.

"Take plenty of photographs!" requested Lori.

"Remember Lori, I am here primarily for research!" scoffed Lisa.

"Don't worry, that won't stop me from looking around a little bit!" said Leni.

"Well remember, we're not exactly chauffeurs, but we'll certainly be happy to take you places we like to go to when we're not at work," said Leonard.

"That's right Leni, they're the grown-ups, you've got to do what they say," said Rita.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you won't get bored while Lisa is doing her research with Sheldon," reassured Amy. The two groups then said goodnight to each other. After Leni and Lisa helped to put everything away after dinner, Lisa, Amy and Sheldon retired to their apartment, and Raj left.

"Don't worry Lisa, I'll just be across the hall if you need me," Leni reassured her younger sister.

"I don't know why, but I feel as though we could have told Sheldon the exact same thing when he moved across the hall with Amy," said Leonard, scratching his head. After getting Leni some blankets and a pillow so she could sleep on the couch he and Penny reminded her where the bathroom was.

"You comfortable here?" asked Penny.

"Oh sure, it's not like I haven't slept on the couch before. Besides, sharing a room with my sister Lori, it's actually nice to have a break where I essentially have a room to myself once in a while. Thanks again for letting me crash here!" Leni replied. Then they all went to bed.


	3. A Day at Cal Tech

The next day, Lisa and Sheldon were working in the quantum mechanics lab. They were diligent in taking various notes on the wavefunction and quantum field motions. Sheldon was amazed that such a young girl was so precise in her calculations on particle displacement.

"Seriously, if we had grown up next to each other, you might have been my best friend, then again, you'd probably get chased out of town by my mother's religious fanatic group on the belief that you're a witch," he said as they sat down before going over their notes and seeing if their equations matched up.

"Then they'd have to run my sishter Lucy out of town ash well. She practically dressesh like a witch," replied Lisa before writing down a mathematical equation to display on their results. She handed them to Sheldon who looked it over, and actually smiled.

"Lisa, you're a genius! There's an idea that might actually make this more efficient!" he replied. Later they visited Raj in his office where Lisa listened to him explain how his work in astrophysics was revolutionizing the way the stars were being observed. Then they visited Leonard who was doing work on electromagnetism. This seemed to captivate Lisa's attention.

At lunch, Sheldon bought Lisa a bite to eat at the cafeteria where in addition to Leonard and Raj she was finally introduced to Howard.

"Well, it appears that Cal Tech is starting to hire really young minds!" he joked after shaking Lisa's hand.

"Don't mind him Lisa, he's just an engineer," said Sheldon.

"Howard Wolowitz? I undershtand you've been to shpace," said Lisa her eyes brimming with delight behind her oversized glasses.

"Yup, I spent about a summer on the International Space Station. It was a great experience, but I'm not planning to do that again," he said with a slight shudder.

"Tell me, jusht for the shake of curioshity, ish it difficult using the bathroom in zero gravity?" Lisa asked.

"Dudes! Not while we're eating!" exclaimed Raj with a look of disgust on his face.

"Why don't you show her a picture of your kids Howard?" suggested Leonard, hoping to change the subject. Howard got his phone out and showed Lisa a photograph of his two children, Halley and Michael in a double stroller.

"Be careful, or you might do what my parents did," said Lisa.

"He can't, Bernadette made him get a-" Sheldon started until Leonard interrupted.

"Sheldon! She's four, you don't need to tell her that!" he exclaimed.

"Do you have a rather large family?" asked a now curious Howard. Lisa nodded and listed the siblings in her family.

"Sounds like you're about ready for one of those reality TV shows!" Howard exclaimed jaw dropping to the table.

"It'sh not eashy. But we love each other," Lisa replied.

"Hewho Shewdon! I see you've got a fwiend! Univewsity not giving you enough money, gotta babysit now?" asked a new voice. Everyone turned around and saw Barry Kripke.

"Greetingsh. My name ish Lisha Loud, and I am here on an opportunity to do research with Dr. Sheldon Cooper," Lisa replied extending her hand. To the shock of the men at the table Barry shook her hand.

"Bawwy Kwipke. She's so cute Shewdon! Guess they finawwy found someone who was to your wevew!" said Barry.

"Hey, lay it off Barry, she's got the mindset of a college professor, and I'll even admit, I've read her work, and I'm actually impressed!" said Sheldon.

"It'sh alright, I'm ushed to being mishtaken for a normal four-year-old by jusht about everyone," said Lisa.

"You might want to see someone about the way you tawk," said Barry with a wink before he left.

"Look who's talking," said Leonard once he was sure that Barry was out of hearing range.

"Sorry about Kripke, he thinks he's so much better than anyone," said Sheldon.

"Now look who's talking," said Howard.


	4. Meeting Wil at the Comic Book Store

p class="MsoNormal"Sometime after everyone got off work, they all met up at the comic book store. Bernadette had Halley and Michael in a double stroller that was covered up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why exactly are we stopping here?" asked Amy in a frustrated voice. A few of the guys who were already there looked surprised to see that many members of the opposite gender in the store. Stuart was no exception as he tried to fix a display at the counter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, there's a new Hellboy issue out that I really want to get and it just seemed like a nice place to stop before going to dinner," replied Leonard./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Lisa, I don't know how your day was, but Penny paid for me to spend a day at a local spa, and it was totes awesome!" exclaimed Leni./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She was happy," said Penny, looking nervously at two guys who hadn't taken their eyes off the group./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI wish I could go to a spa, I'd probably smell better, might attract more customers, maybe even girls," commented Stuart. Leni then walked over to the stroller that Howard and Bernadette had and asked if she could see the babies. Bernadette shrugged and partially removed the covers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"They're so adorable, I'm sure you two are very proud!" Leni replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sleep-deprived is what we are, but we are very proud," said Bernadette replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't feel bad, you can talk to my parents anytime and I'm sure they'll tell you what it's like for them," said Leni./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She and Lisa have eight siblings," Howard explained to his wife. Bernadette's eyes widened./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, look second-oldesht shibling! They have this old Ace Savvy comic book, Lincoln would love this!" Lisa exclaimed from one corner. Leni rushed over and sure enough, there was the second issue, original copy of Ace Savvy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That particular comic book is twenty dollars," said Stuart. Leni and Lisa looked at each other with thumbs up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We'll take it, Linky will be so happy!" said Leni/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Y'know what? I'll pay for it, my treat," said Leonard. He knew he could get the friends and family discount at this store and knowing that with a family that size, expenses had to be rough. Besides, it just seemed a nice thing to do. None of his siblings would have bought him a comic book just for fun when they were growing up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Will you throw in this Ninja Turtle action figure as well?" asked Leni, picking a nearby one up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No problem!" answered Leonard. Suddenly, who should walk into the store except:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wil Wheaton!" exclaimed Sheldon, with a slight glare./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello everybody! Hey Stuart, I'm here to pick up those comics I ordered through you," replied Wil. Stuart nodded and reached somewhere beneath his counter to pick something up. Lisa's eyes seemed to widen as she rushed up to Wil./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Professor Proton! I am a huge fan of your show! Granted, it's shilly and childish ("Thank you Lisa," said Sheldon) but it'sh great watching something that makesh individualsh of my age interested in science! I'm even making a point of having my baby shishter watch it!" said Lisa, as she shook Wil's hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well thank you, and you are?" said Wil with a huge smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"This is Dr. Lisa Loud and she's over here doing research at Cal Tech with me," said Sheldon./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well how about that? Say, I was getting ready to film a new episode tomorrow? Do you think there's a chance that the university would be willing to let her take a day off to be a guest star, it would be fun!" suggested Wil./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm sure that could be arranged," said Leonard, with a bit of a mischievous grin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Leonard, what is it that you find entertaining about that idea?" asked Penny./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"If it makes Sheldon cringe, it's so much more fun for me," he replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'd love to!" said Lisa excitedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Let's do a selfie, Professor Proton (if you don't mind me saying that's an unusual name) you can piggyback Lisa if you want!" suggested Leni, who then posted her picture on Instagram. Sometime after they got their treasures and got Wil's contact so they could meet up with him in time to do the show that Leni got a message on her Instagram account./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, Lincoln's asking if we can get him an autograph! I didn't realize he would like Professor Proton too!" she exclaimed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Somebody doesn't know Trek," Howard whispered to Raj./p 


	5. Guest starring on Professor Proton

The following afternoon at the Loud House, all of Lisa and Leni's siblings were gathered in front of the TV with their parents.

"I can't believe that Lisa is getting a big break in television like this!" exclaimed Lola, a little envy in her voice.

"Hey, we've all had our moments of glory, and you and Lana have both been on local television," replied Lynn. Then their parents turned on the television and sure enough, there was the Professor Proton theme song. After the intro, Wil appeared onscreen.

"Hello Junior scientists! Today we are being joined by a very special guest, all the way from Royal Woods, Michigan, Ms. Lisa Loud!" he announced, the whole family applauded seeing little Lisa step onscreen.

"Wisa!" exclaimed Lily from her mother's lap.

"Hey Lisa, how're you doing?" Wil asked the little girl.

"Glad to be here," said Lisa. She certainly did seem glad to be there.

"Well, you're probably wondering why it is that we are outside, correct?" he then asked her.

"I'm shure our viewer'sh are," she replied. Wil laughed at that comment.

"I bet they are too, well the reason for that is because we are going to do a series of experiments that really shouldn't be done indoors. I'm talking about moderate eruptions. Kid's, don't ever do what you're about to see without an adult supervisor!" he said.

"Lisa literally should listen to that," said Lori.

"Well, she knows her stuff better than your mom and I, there's no doubt about that," replied Lynn Sr. They watched Wil and Lisa walk over to two 2-liter soda bottles.

"Now, as I'm sure you can tell at home, one of these soda's is regular, while the other is diet. Now, let's see what happens when we drop a roll of Mentos into the regular," Wil allowed Lisa to do just that, and it gurgled up from the top for a little while.

"Well, that was exciting, now let's see what happens when we do it to the diet," this time, he deposited the Mentos' himself, this time, the liquid burst out like a geyser.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Lana.

"So that just goes to show you what happens when you mix up Mentos with soda pop. The chemical reaction essentially becomes 'Old Faithful!' Now we move on to another type of explosion!" Wil exclaimed onscreen. He led Lisa over to a model volcano.

"So, we mix up vinegar and baking soda, and add in some red food coloring to make this more believable, and well you can see what happens," Wil explained as he did what he described and sure enough, there was an 'eruption.'

"Let'sh see when we add hot sauce!" Lisa suggested as she poured in a little bit of that into the volcano, which caused a few splashes onto both of them. The whole family laughed at the sight of the two individuals running away from getting 'burned.'

"Now that's a _heat wave_!" laughed Luan.

"Well, there's a lesson I didn't quite expect to teach today, evidently if you want it to feel like actually lava, you add hot sauce!" Wil laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Well technically, actual lava would've melted our shkin," Lisa informed him.

"And we certainly don't want that!" agreed Wil. They then went over to a model rocket where Lisa was allowed to push the button causing it to launch. Unfortunately, something went wrong and the rocket fell apart in the air before crashing down right in front of them.

"That could've been worse," said Wil.

"Tiny astronauts gave their lives for science, may they rest in peace," said Lucy. The family watched Lisa and Wil go over to a small table, this one Wil handled alone.

"Now the last explosion we are going to do, is one thing you really can't do at home, we are going to mix a very little bit of lithium with water," Will dropped a silvery substance into a bowl of water and a small flame erupted just for a few seconds.

"Burn baby burn!" exclaimed Luna.

"Lithium ish the leasht reactive of alkali metalsh, probably why we're allowed to use it here," said Lisa. Wil looked embarrassed again and stepped toward her.

"That's right, it was the only alkali metal I could use on this show, and the next time you see fireworks, well, that's what they use for red coloration!" he said. The family applauded at the end of the show.

Back in L.A., Leni and her new Californian friends got up from the stands to get down to the set where the episode had been filmed. Wil shook Lisa's hand, even though she did cause food products to get on his jacket.

"I have to admit, it was actually fun to have you on this show, and I would like to thank all of you for being in the audience today," he said pointing at Leni, Penny, Amy, Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Bernadette and Raj.

"I almost wish this could be done for Star Trek," said Howard.

"Oh Lisa, you mentioned earlier your brother asked for an autograph, well here you go," Wil said handing her two photographs. One showed Wil in his new Prof. Proton outfit that had been autographed and made out to Lisa. The second showed a younger Wil in his Star Trek costume that had been made out to Lincoln.

"Thanks Professor! That was sweet of you!" said Leni.

"I can't believe that he just gave those to her without charging her or even being asked," Sheldon whispered to Leonard and Amy.

"Give it a rest Sheldon, she's just a kid," Leonard replied, but Sheldon still gave Wil a brief dirty look.


	6. Time to leave

Well, after about a week of research it was time for Leni and Lisa to go home. Leonard, Amy, Raj, Howard and Bernadette all said good-bye to them at the apartment. Just like when they first got there, Penny and Sheldon went with them to the airport to drop them off. The two sisters were carrying bags of goodies that they were going to be giving out to their siblings.

"Thanks again for having us we had a totes awesome time!" said Leni.

"You're welcome and we enjoyed meeting both of you!" said Penny.

"It wuz an honour working with you Dr. Cooper!" Lisa told Sheldon. Sheldon had to get down on one knee just to shake Lisa's hand.

"Well, it's been an honor getting to work with you Lisa, do stay in contact, I would love to hear about your further research," he told her. Lisa promised to do so, it wouldn't be difficult as they all had traded contact information. Before the two sisters started walking to the booth where they would turn in their tickets and be given Unaccompanied Minor badges, Leni looked back.

"Hey, if any of you are in Royal Woods, you be sure to stop by!" she called.

"Don't worry, we will!" promised Penny as she and Sheldon left.

"What are the odds of that actually happening?" asked Sheldon.

"Hey, you never know, any one or two of us might decide to take a trip out there. Or maybe the university that funds little Lisa's work might send one of you scientists over for research," said Penny.


End file.
